Flack Says Sorry
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Flack sighed as he approached Jess' door. He knew he had to apologize for being short with her before but saying he was sorry was not one of his strong suits. Squaring his shoulders and growing a back bone, Flack knocked on the door. Rush to Judgement


Begin Transmission

Hey Lacy here. Ok so this is after Flack is suspected of killing that boy. This is my version of him apologizing to Jess for being short with her after her IA interview. So please read. Oh and one more thing. Who else thought it was the cutest thing ever when Danny was talking to the baby last night? I thought it was so cute!

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Flack sighed as he approached Jess' door. He knew he had to apologize for being short with her before but saying he was sorry was not one of his strong suits. Squaring his shoulders and growing a back bone, Flack knocked on the door. He only had to wait a few moments before the door opened and his girlfriend was standing in front of him.

"Don, what are you doing here?" Jess asked, letting him in.

Flack sighed and rubbed his hands together. "I came to apologize for being short with you earlier after your meeting with IA."

Jess folded her arms across her chest and nodded. They moved to the couch and sat down. Flack turned to the side some so he could see Jess.

"You're going to have to bare with me here cause I'm not that great at this. I don't say sorry very often because I hate admitting I did something wrong or in this case said something wrong." Flack let out a breathy laugh. "I can tell you there were many times as a kid that I was grounded because I wouldn't apologize."

Jess held back a smile at Flack's rambling. She thought of stopping him and telling him to get to the point but she was going to do as he asked and bare with him.

"Over the years I have been short with a lot of people when under stress. There have been a few times when Danny has taken a swing at me for being short with him. Stella slapped me once and Lindsay had to be held back from kneeing me in the groin. Sadly I have never felt all that guilty about doing it. I was in a bad mood and they got in my way." Flack looked Jess in the eyes. "But you Jess, the moment after you left I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. I realized what I said to you and I knew I had to make up for it. Being in a bad mood is no reason for me to take it out on you. You had every right to be concerned that someone was talking about our personal life and I brushed you off like you were nothing." He took Jess' hands in his own. "I am so sorry I was short with you and if I hurt your feelings I'm so sorry for that too. I never want to hurt you Jess and when I do, you can be certain I will be back to apologize. You mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose you."

Jess let her smile through and moved closer to Flack. She took her hands back and placed them on the sides of his face. Flack turned his head and placed a kiss on one of her hands before placing his own over hers.

"I will admit when you dismissedn me earlier it did hurt. I don't like being dismissed by anyone and having my boyfrend do it really hurt. But I turned back to look at you just after I walked out and I saw the look on your face and I knew it was only a matter of time until you came and apologized." Jess smiled. "And I accept your apology."

She leaned forward and kissed Flack. Moving his hands to her waist, Flack pulled Jess onto his lap and held her there. Jess moved her hands from his face and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling apart, they rested their foreheads together and smiled.

"I'm sorry." Flack said again.

Jess nodded. "I know. And I know you won't do it again because if you do, you're sleeping on Danny's couch."

Flack winced. "Oh not that. Come on, then I'd have to listen to him and Linds and that's just wrong. She's like my sister."

Jess patted Flack on the cheek. "Tough."

Flack went to say something but didn't get a chance when Jess kissed him again.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok so there's that. Hope you liked it and please review.

End Transmission


End file.
